LIVED MY COMA
by shashank verma
Summary: ABOUT A BOY AND HIS FRIENDSHIP AND HIS LOVE...ALL WERE HAPPENS IN COMA...WHEN HE WAKE UP..THERE IS NOTHING...NO LOVE NO FRIENDSHIP NO ANSWER OF THAT ONE QUESTION ... IS SHE LOVES ME OR NOT...


**LIVED MY COMA**

 **SCENE 1:-**

The story is about a boy named Chandram Mathur. He was a student , graduated from a college in Delhi and currently he is doing preparation for getting admission in some IIMs.

So one day in a very usual manner he was very heading towards his coaching institute with his motor cycle. As he had a habit of getting late, so he was just trying to reach the coaching- centre on time. So for this he was rushing towards it with a speed of about 80 km/hr. Simultaneously he was thinking about his teacher who used to discourage him and embarrass him because of his some weaknesses in his studies. So he was very tensed right now as this is the last of September month and according to the norms of this coaching, after 20th of every moth there will be a surprise test on any day in this duration of ten days. After 20th of September only one day has passed so there are nine days remaining including the present day on which test could be conduct.

So in all these worries he was an aware that he was driving on the wrong side of the road at high speed, and this carelessness of Chandram resulted in a great bash with a truck and Chandram was on the road with all his head wet in his own blood.

 **SCENE 2 :-**

Chandram after completing his coaching appeared for the CAT exam and successfully qualified it and got admission in one of the IIMs.

Apart from this the best part was that his best friend Arif Mohammad also got admission in the same college. They both was very happy and satisfied with their life.

So finally their academic year begin and they started their post graduation course.

After first semester one day Arif was reading an advertisement on the notice board. It was written that a college photo shoot was going to be conducted and all the student who want to be a part of the photo shoot should give their auditions.

Chandram and Arif was of same mentality, i.e. , anything that officially detach your from studies should be praised. So both of them were very anxious and they decided to participate in the audition.

 **SCENE 3:-**

After two days results of the auditions came and when Chandram and Arif went to have a look of the final list, they discovered that only four students were selected from their section, out of which two are they themselves and other two students were two girls Nikita Saxena and Afreen. The image of these two girls was very nerd type of students and they were quite conservative in nature. So Chandram and Arif was in astonishment that how is that possible, that, students who like to study only can also take part in these kind of co-curricular activities.

However they anyhow managed to convince themselves yes this can happen but they laugh too much on this, they mocked the girls and had enough fun for this audition results.

Finally they all gathered on the decided place for the photo shoot. They all were waiting for the cameraman who start his first shoot meanwhile as Chandram, Arif and both the girls were of same section so there was a kind of comfort level between all of them. First they were some gestural signs and then had a little talk over the photo shoot then the cameraman came and started his first day shooting.

After so many takes and retakes the cameraman said that the whole shooting process will last for fifteen days and at this note the first day was over. For the next day he said that he will inform the timings to some of the boys. So for getting update about the timing Nikita asked the contact number of Chandram to keep her inform about the timings.

After this they bid a bye to both the girls and then they returned to their respective hostels.

That night Chandram and Arif discussed a little about the girls and they extracted a conclusion that the girls were not so much dumb as they thought they can be. They both were thinking the experience was not too bad. According to Arif the way of speaking of Nikita was quite impessive, on this remark Chandram look a moment to think something and them said good night to Arif and went to sleep.

 **SCENE 4:-**

Fifteen days of video photo shoot was over now and in these fifteen days two thing happen-

1st now- college has a new official video for this new year and 2nd thing that happen was Chandram and Nikita were good friends now and all four of them are considered as one group. So they shared a healthy friendship amongst themselves.

After the photo shoot now all of them started spending their leisure time together, they used to share tiffins or usually they had lunch together, exchanging of notes, sharing books, doing things which used amuse them, laughing, fighting, playing, etc. All these activities made them closer day by day and now whole of the college knew that these four are very good friends.

 **SCENE 5:-**

After first year, just at the beginning of the second year they all decided to participate in the inter IIM competition used to be held every year. That was an exciting event for them and they finalised all the things and went to participate in the event. These annual events are like three days festival in these colleges. So Chandram planned a five day program scheduled according to the events.

They went there and get themselves registered and then the most exciting trip began. All the three days they had a lot of talk with each other, they just spend all they together, participating in the event was not that much important for them now as was the enjoyment. In these three days Chandram and Nikita came closer to each other and started feeling affection for each other.

Nikita talked about her family, showed her family photographs and they had a lot of other things to talk. At the same time Chandram also showed his concern about Nikita's health, her diet, her talks and all that. So they now became best friends or may be something more than that.

Finally five days were over and they came back to the college.

 **SCENE 6:-**

After the trip Nikita and Chandram were so close that day, now used to celebrate each other happiness like b'days, achievements, and also they get concern about each other sorrows and problems.

Nikita used to discuss her each and every problem and Chandram also used to give solutions to the problems or sometime he used to take her away from the problem. All the things were going good and they were enjoying it a lot.

One day Chandram and Arif discussing about the relation Chandram used to share with Nikita. A kind of debate was going on between Arif and Chandram. Arif had a point that Chandram and Nikita had feeling for each other, but Chandram was constantly denying this. After wasting a lot of time they reached to no conclusion. They both just sticked to their points and conversation eventually came to an end.

That night Arif's point somehow managed to percolate in Chandram's mind and he started thinking about this. He was confused that whether he loves Nikita or not. Thinking and pondering about all these thinks he went to sleep that night.

 **SCENE 7:-**

Two year passed in a wink of an eye. The last week of the two years post graduation came and it was a catastrophe to all four of them. They didn't want to get apart from each other and this was very painful for them.

Till now one more thing happened that now everyone knew that at this stage of their life Chandram and Nikita were very close to each other. Chandram also knew this. He was not sure about Nikita's feeling for him but he was quite sure that she also loved him.

So finally he decided to tell his feelings before 15th July which was the day of their convocation ceremony.

So the day was set i.e. 14th July. Chandram made all the arrangements, he also told Arif that he is going to tell Nikita about his feelings and both prepared their mind and went to meet Nikita.

Chandram although hesitating went to Nikita asked her to close her eyes and then chandram told his feelings to Nikita. When Nikita opened her eyes it was filled with tears. First Chandram was shocked to see tears in her eyes, but then he asked the reason about the tears. But Nikita said nothing except said that to Chandram has to wait till the next day and she will answer him after the convocation ceremony.

This was the only conversation they had with each other that day. That night a lot questions were there in Chandram's mind whether she will say yes or no, why there were tears in her eyes, what she was thinking, etc. Chandram was very anxious to know the answer, but at the same time he was nervous too. All these questions churned his mind and he was tired now so he went to sleep to know Nikita's answer the next morning. It was like answer to life for Chandram.

Finally the day ended.

 **SCENE 8:-**

The next morning when Chandram woke up he feels that he is in hospital. He was amazed. He was unable to understand anything. He saw the calender's date it was 18th march that day. He was confused, there was a great chaos in his mind. He was unable to speak, unable to move his lips, he saw a lot of machines around him, measuring his heart beats, a glucose drip was there but still he was not understanding what was going on.

His mother was sitting in front of him. She was crying with tears but She was also having a smile on her face. Then Chandram saw that his dad came rushing into the room with the doctor.

Chandram was able to hear everything and he was able to understand what doctor was saying to his parents, but he couldn't give proper response to them.

Chandram heard that doctor was congratulating his parents and saying, " **MUBARAK HO BACHHA BACH GAYA AB CHINTA KI KOI BAT NAHI, CHANDRAM COMA SE BAHAR HAI** ".

 **SCENE 9:-**

All these things were so pressurizing for Chandram's mind that it was tired and Chnadram went to sleep.

When he woke up then he was able to speak something and the first thing he asked his mom was that what happened to him. Then his mother told him that six months before while going to his coaching institute he met with an accident and he was in coma for last six months.

This was something shocking for him. He then realized that his admission in IIM, Arif, college, photoshoot, Nikita, Afreen and his whole life of two years was a dream when he was in coma.

That means that he has none of them now. That was all fake and unreal. That was a virtual world. That was not the truth.

 **SCENE 10:-**

Chandram is well now. He is in his home. Again in his normal life.

Everyone was happy that Chandram is fine now and can lead a normal life, except Chandram. He was in great bereavement and pain.

He has a lot of questions in his mind about Nikita's answers and Nikita's tears. He realized that he loved her but now there is no one whom he can love. Even Nikita was not real. She was an imagination. Arif was also not real. Afreen was also not real. Nothing was real. The only real thing was that Chandram is alone now without his friends. He is sad and disappointed. But remembering his unreal beautiful days of his unreal college with his unreal friends, he smiles and cherishes those moments.

He has nothing to say except a sentence which he always says to himself that I have not suffered my coma instead " **I LIVED MY COMA** ".

Written by ,

SHASHANK VERMA


End file.
